Coffe Prince
by x-Brittany S. Pierce-x
Summary: Si había algo que Daisuke quería, él no lo tendría. Estaba destinado a tener mala suerte porque hasta ahora, nada salía como quería. ¡Incluyendo también a su compañero de trabajo! - Shonen Ai.


**COFFEE PRINCE **

_Es precioso elevarse con las alas del entusiasmo.  
Si se razona, no se volverá jamás. _

Había sido un día horrible, sin duda. Su jefa lo había regañado más veces de las que podía contar con sus dedos, sin quitar el hecho que su pantalón -blanco- se encontraba con una mancha no agradable en el muslo derecho que muy pocas personas, seguramente, creerían que era el café de esa mañana o tarde ya que a los jefes le encantan tomar esa bebida a cualquier hora del día. Corrió de un lado al otro en toda la empresa mientras dejaba las cosas que, muy seguramente, era el trabajo de alguien más pero se las hacían hacer a él solo porque era nuevo. El chico nuevo del lugar, seguramente sería el abusado en la empresa hasta que ingrese alguien más o se aburran de él, una de dos.

Sacó la mano para que las gotas de agua cayeran. El día laboral terminó _"por fin"_ con alivio en su corazón, pero ver que todas las personas sacaban un paraguas para proteger sus cabezas no fue halagador mientras él se encontraba en la puerta principal esperando que el agua no cayera con tanta intensidad del cielo. Cosa que creyó inútil, después de estar veinte minutos y el aguacero no disminuir en nada. Daisuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo y paraba cada tanto al verse cansado, mojado y esperando que el agua disminuyera a cada parada de refugio que tenía gracias a los techos de los negocios del centro de la ciudad.

Las luces artificiales prendiéndose una a una dieron como bienvenida a la noche, mientras el claxon de los autos se dejaba escuchar cada tanto.

Daisuke suspiró y miró su reloj muñequera a prueba de agua para comprobar la hora. No era tarde, pero eso no importaba, vivía sólo después de haber terminado los estudios universitarios y se había instalado en la ciudad favorita de todos: Tokio, haciendo solo llamar a sus progenitores cada tanto, cuando podía y tenía tiempo. Se sentía absorbido con tan solo dos semanas de trabajo, no quería imaginar como sería al pasar un año.

Los trabajos de por vida en Japón ya parecían un mito y él se tenía que esforzar para conservar el suyo, hasta que la vida le dé algo mejor o se termine de suicidar, otra nueva opción. Daisuke suspiró y vio al cielo negro, las gotas cayendo de este casi no se veían por lo oscuro y porque muy seguro le darían directo a los ojos. Respiró y el olor a café caliente le llegó. No es que le gustara y tampoco que fuera masoquista como para sentirse bien con eso siendo lo que más huele en las oficinas todos esos días, pero el frío y el buen aroma le hicieron abrir los ojos dirigiéndose al local dónde muy seguramente lo tendrían vendiendo.

_-Coffee Prince- _rezaba el local haciéndole virar la cabeza hacía un lado. ¿Ese era un local para hombres, mujeres o mixto? La creatividad era importante y no sorprendía ver sitios dónde, en algunas ocasiones, clientela fija y de un sólo género era lo que tenían. Se podía interpretar de muchas maneras. 'Coffee Prince' porque era atendido por mujeres para hombres, o lo mismo pero atendido por hombres para mujeres, ¿o sería solo un estúpido nombre? Hacía ya mucho frío como para pensar y Daisuke a veces no era bueno en eso. Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a entrar, frotando sus manos en el proceso para entrar en calor.

Una pequeña campanada se escuchó a la hora de abrir la puerta principal de color café mientras varias chicas de lindos trajes atendían lo que muy seguramente eran las mesas. _"Un lugar atendido por mujeres para hombres"_ pensó feliz después de haber puesto el primer pie. El sitio estaba tibio, perfecto para él, haciéndole sonreír y volver a frotar sus manos. Las mesas eran tradicionales japonesas y se encontraban muy separadas las unas con las otras, para dar un ambiente privado en cada uno de los estantes. Daisuke se sentó en un pequeña, ya que era él sólo y colocó la carpeta con la que se había estado protegiendo la cabeza desde que salió del trabajo hasta ese momento. Las voces de los demás clientes eran solo murmullos a sus oídos, viendo que el lugar era elegante y sus clientes distinguidos a la hora de conversar.

-Buenas noches. ¿Desea ordenar ahora o espera a alguien? -Una chica sonrió amable, contagiando a Daisuke con eso.

-No se preocupe no espero a nadie, ordenar no estaría mal -contestó haciendo que la chica asintiera y entregara el menú. Daisuke lo tomó y se enamoró de la presentación de cada uno de los platillos. Él sabía que si no hubiera estudiado para Publicista, muy seguramente lo hubiera hecho para ser chef, la comida era uno de los vicios más grandes que podía llegar a tener, junto con el fútbol claro. Pidió lo que le provocó junto con una taza de café que supo que lo hacía solo por el frío y muy probablemente porque olía bien. De seguro al día siguiente pensaría como pudo ser capaz de tomar café, otra vez.

Minutos pasaron, sabiendo que demoraría un poco. Daisuke se perdió en el decorado del lugar anotando mentalmente la dirección del sitio para volver en otra ocasión, el frío de la temporada recién había comenzado y un sitio tibio siempre era bienvenido en esos meses.

-Señor está todo listo, se lo está esperando en la habitación.

Daisuke vio hacia al frente donde había escuchado decir eso a una joven chica de castaño cabello. Un grupo de señores adultos habían sonreído y dicho algo que no se entendió por haber hablado todos al mismo tiempo mientras uno de ellos se levantaba con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro siguiendo a la muchacha. Esta solo se había inclinado levemente mientras se perdía con el cliente por unas escaleras que recién Daisuke notó.

Alzó una ceja no entendiendo muy bien eso. Algo similar pero al lado derecho del fondo se había repetido, siendo estaba vez un hombre con traje y corbata ser llevado por una de las mesera a otras escaleras que se encontraban más cerca de la posición de ellos. Mientras este apretaba el maletín oscuro de sus manos y viendo con sonrisa coqueta a la bonita chica que se encontraba junto a él.

-Gracias por su elección -Daisuke se sorprendió cuando la misma chica que le había atendido hace unos momentos había llegado con lo que él había ordenado. Esta la miró confundida seguramente por la cara que traía.

-¿Habitación? -había repetido lo que hace unos momentos había escuchado, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Desea una habitación? Creo que en este momento todas se encuentran ocupadas pero estoy segura en un par de ellas se desocuparan en algunos minutos. ¿Quiere que sea yo el que lo atienda? Puede elegir a alguien, todo depende de su elección -la chica sonrió, haciendo que Daisuke se atorara y si hubiera tenido comida en la boca seguramente muy escandalosamente hubiera sido. ¿Habitación? ¿Atender? O Buda, ¿en dónde se había metido? ¡No podía creer que estuviera en una casa de citas! Si alguien del trabajo lo hubiera visto entrar, muy seguramente sería tachado de pervertido por todos sus compañeros. "El niño pervertido" de seguro, porque era unos de los pocos empleados jóvenes del lugar y se habían empeñado en llamarlo 'niño' en vez de pronunciar su nombre, que ni difícil era.

Daisuke trató de traer color a su rostro y sonreír sin parecer sospechoso, aunque por la cara de la chica seguramente estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

-¿Desea alguna chica en especial? ¿Tiene alguna ya elegida? También hay chicos, si es que le parece mejor.

¿Chicos? Muy bien, ahora sí tenía que salir corriendo.

-No muchas gracias, en realidad... creo que lo mejor sería irme, disculpe por hacer perder su tiempo -se levantó casi tropezando sus pies, haciendo que la mesera se inclinara a ayudarle logrando que con esto las personas que se encontraban cerca de su alrededor lo observaran por un momento. Muy bien, y él que solo quería pasar desapercibido. Agradeció amablemente la ayuda y trató de caminar lo menos nervioso pero otra vez falló en eso cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien haciendo que todo lo que cargaba en los brazos se fuera al suelo, el vidrio se quebrara con el piso y el ruido mucho más escandaloso. Era oficial, Daisuke quería estar muerto. Muerto con café caliente en su abdomen, para variar seguía siendo café.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Disculpe, no me fijé a dónde iba.

Daisuke sabía que eso era por cortesía, porque él había sido el tonto que no se había fijado cual era el camino. Un chico alto y de cabellos oscuros sonrió apenado mientras con un pañuelo blanco intentaba absorber el líquido que caía de su camisa por culpa del café, mientras la mesera recogía todos los vidrios que habían caído al suelo. Daisuke no se podía sentir peor. Había ordenado comida que no probó gastando tiempo de las ocupadas personas que trabajaban en el sitio -no importa _en que_, trabajaban y punto- y ahora hacía un escándalo para los demás clientes sin contar con el hecho de hacerles perder mercancía y más tiempo a esas personas.

En definitiva era un día horrible. ¡Él solo quería un lugar calientito para estar mientras la lluvia pasaba para poder estar tranquilo! Tan decepcionado estaba que no ayudó en nada y dejó que las otras dos personas siguieran recogiendo y limpiándolo sin él hacer nada para minorar el trabajo.

-Lo lamento -dijo al fin -pagaré lo que se rompió.

-No se preocupe, fue mí culpa, perdone las molestias -se inclinó levemente disculpándose sinceramente. Daisuke iba a reclamar con eso, pero una chica que acababa de llegar lo interrumpió llevando una bandeja en las manos con la pequeña libreta que todos los que trabajaban cargaban en ese lugar.

-Ken, el cliente del cuarto dieciséis te está esperando, yo me encargo de esto.

El otro chico asintió, inclinándose otra vez a Daisuke antes de salir y caminar rumbo hacia dónde lo estaban llamando. Daisuke no entendió un poco hasta que recordó en qué lugar se encontraba, le dio un pequeño escalofrío y supo que eso era algo que no le debería importar. Todas las personas trabajan de la manera que quieran, desean y puedan.

-Señor, ¿desea que lave su camisa? tardaré unos momentos pero podrá irse limpio del lugar -la chica que recién había llegado sonrió. Daisuke negó.

-No se preocupe lo mejor es irme, disculpe las molestias -Se inclinó y salió del lugar, escuchando un _"gracias por su visita, regrese pronto"_ que se escuchó a lo lejos después de oír todo el ruido de la ciudad al momento de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró y el frío le ingresó por el chaleco, consultó su reloj sabiendo que era hora de regresar a su hogar y creyendo que lo único bueno... es que ya no estaba lloviendo y no tendría que mojar su cabeza una vez más.

**Continuará...**

**¡El primer capi! Estoy contenta, esta idea la había tenido hace mucho. En realidad la había escrito pero nunca puse nada, hasta que al final toda la carpeta de fics que tenía se borró y yo perdí todo :(, de repente recordé el trama de esta historia y mientras la iba escribiendo nuevas cosas se agregaron en mi mente y otra final tendrá, ya que yo no la recordaba así. Ni siquiera recordaba si ya le tenía final, creo que cambié toda la perspectiva en realidad. Espero que les haya gustado, es un fic nuevo para la sección y para la pareja ¿me dejas un pequeño comentario? Son buenos para la salud, porque se desahoga lo que se tiene dentro y yo acepto todo con gusto :)))**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda un review porque en realidad me sentí bien escribirlo, espero que no haya sido muy aburrido de leer. Llegó así, en serio. Gracias por leer y bye c:**


End file.
